At the Library
by pumpkaboo
Summary: At the library Hiccup studied, Jack slept. Jack woke & saw Hiccup. Their eyes met for the first time...
Hiccup walked into the library. It was a quiet day on campus. He just accepted that most people were either off campus at the moment or had class. He made his way down to the reference books. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another male, his arms folded on the desk, his head laying on his folded arms, facing away from him. What caught his attention as the shock of white hair. He stared. He had never seen hair so white. Well, maybe he had... it just seemed so... bright.

He walked down to the tall shelving. He looked through the titles, not finding what he was looking for. He sighed and looked for the other titles he was after. He pulled one of the large books out, walking over to the seating area. He looked over at the white haired sleeping person. Why come to the library to sleep? He shrugged his question away, opening the book to the contents page.

...

By the end of the week he had been to the library every day, and everyday the person with the lovely pure white hair had been lying at the same desk, different book opened everyday. He smiled and walked down to the shelves where he was looking for a specific title. The computer said the book was still in, so he was hoping to grab it before someone else did.

He ran his fingers over titles and Dewey Decimal stickers. He frowned when the book he wanted wasn't there. It was still somewhere in the library, but there was only some students in the study rooms and the sleeping white blonde. He bit his lip and inched over to the sleeping person. He just wanted to know what the book was that they had. He bit his lip and inched over, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He carefully reached over and closed the book. That was the book he wanted. Unbelievable. He bit his lip. He really needed this book. Would he even notice if he took it? As he went to slide the book away the blonde sat up straight and stared straight at him.

Hiccup froze. Holy shit. This guy was gorgeous. He felt drawn into his beautiful bright blue eyes.

The blonde stared at him, a light pink blush covering his cheeks. "C-can I help you?"

"N-no. Nothing." Hiccup turned and walked away, his face bright red.

"Hey!"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder.

"This book. You want it?"

Hiccup frowned. "How-"

"I have already taken notes for what I need" the guy said, standing up. He picked the book up and walked over. "My name's Jack, by the way."

"Hiccup."

Jack smiled. "Um..." he bit his lip. "There" he thrust the book into Hiccup's arms and turned, collecting his stuff and rushing away.

Hiccup watched him rush away.

He already wanted to see him again.

...

The weekend had gone quick, and he was sure that he would see the blonde in the library. He looked at the time. Fifteen hundred hours. He really has to stop using twenty four hour time. He walked up to the library and opened the door. He walked towards the reference books, hoping that he would see the beautiful white blonde with the bright blue eyes. He couldn't shake Jack from his mind.

He saw the familiar mop of white hair and walked over. He leaned against the adjacent desk and grabbed a piece of paper from his satchel and scribbled down a note. He smiled and placed the note under the blondes tablet. He smiled and walked back out, not wanting to wake the blonde.

...

Jack woke up and rubbed his eyes. He had been studying for way too long again. He picked up his tablet when he saw a folded piece of paper that had been sitting under it. He frowned and opened it. His smile widened once he realized what it was.

 _I've met you before, but I would like to get to know you_. _Do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow? Hiccup Haddock ._

Jack smiled as he reread the letter. He had been invited on a date. He read the phone number and smiled. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

...

Hiccup was finishing up one of his assessments when his mobile buzzed. He looked and saw he had a message from unknown number. He opened the message and smiled.

 _1400hours tomorrow?_

He smiled at the twenty four hour time.

 _Sounds great._

He smiled and set the phone down. He never thought he would have a chance with the beautiful boy from the library.


End file.
